Welcome to my life
by Samuelle Pegasus
Summary: Songfic. Mokuba pète les plombs sur le thème de Welcome to my life de Simple Plan. Yaoi!Et je viens de mettre un épilogue! Avis aux interessés!
1. Chapter 1

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?****  
****Do you ever feel out of place?****  
****Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you?****  
**

**Mokuba Kaiba était de retour chez lui après une dure journée au collège. La journée avait été pour lui un fiasco. Tout d'abord, les mathématiques n'étaient pas son fort. La note de l'examen qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir en témoignait allègrement d'ailleurs. Puis après, il s'était querellé avec l'un des membres de son gang d'amis, Joey Wheeler, au sujet encore et toujours de son frère. Il est claire comme de l'eau de roche que Joey avait et a toujours du mal à supporter Seto. Mais cette fois-ci était différente. Il ne s'était pas contenté d'insulter Seto mais avait bien comparé Mokuba à son frère...**

**« Toi et Seto êtes vraiment pareils. La même froideur, le même sale caractère. Vous n'êtes que des machines. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je perds mon temps avec quelqu'un comme toi. Car après tout, j'en ai rien à fouttre de toi et de tes machines. » Avait-il dit.**

**Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il avait simplement décider d'avancer un rapport qu'il devait remettre à Seto au plus tard dans une semaine sur son ordinateur portable alors qu'ils étaient en gang. Tous avaient compris que Mokuba avait du pain sur la planche, sauf peut être Joey.**

**Joey… **

**Do you ever wanna run away?****  
****Do you lock yourself in your room with the radio on turned up so loud and no one hears you screaming**

**Après que Joey lui ait lancé toutes ces bêtises, Mokuba resta un instant sans bouger. Il ne réalisait toujours pas que son meilleur ami, que son ... Joey, ait pu pendant tout ce temps lui mentir en lui disant que jamais il n'aurait d'amitié aussi solide que celle qu'il avait avec lui, mis à part celle qu'il entretenait depuis longtemps avec Yugi. Riait-il parce qu'il s'amusait quand il pratiquait le soccer avec lui ou riait-il de lui ?**

**A ces pensées, Mokuba lança de toute ses forces son portable qui alla de briser en mille morceaux sur le mur en face de lui et s'en alla en courant. A peine eut-il mit le pied hors de l'école qu'il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, toujours courant en direction de la route qui le mènerait chez lui, au prestigieux manoir Kaiba. Il n'était qu'un heure de l'après midi et Mokuba savait que la limousine qui habituellement le ramenait chez lui n'arriverait qu'à quatre heure, l'heure habituelle de la fin des classes. Il ne sentait pas en lui la force d'attendre la limousine. La marche serait longue mais Mokuba avait une passion cachée pour les courses de fond en athlétisme donc il ne lui serait pas trop difficile de franchir les dix kilomètres qui le séparait de la maison. **

**Deux heures venaient de sonner quand Mokuba, tout en sueur, mit enfin le pied dans le manoir. Il avait les yeux d'un rouge vif et enflés sous le poids du chagrin et la première servante qui le remarqua se dirigea tout de suite vers lui en lui demandant si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui mais à peine eut-elle pose la question que Mokuba avait pris la direction de sa chambre. Il courrait à en perdre haleine dans les interminables corridors de sa maison, usant des dernières forces qui l'habitait. Il passa devant la porte des appartements de Seto qui remarqua le comportement étrange de son frère et qui décida de se lancer à sa poursuite. Mokuba ouvrit finalement la porte de sa chambre et sauta dans son lit. Il trouva son radio à l'aveuglette et l'alluma, montant le volume de ce dernier au maximum afin de préserver son orgueil. Il se mit alors à pleurer à chaudes larmes sur son lit, la tête posée entre ses bras.**

**Comment avait-il pu lui faire cela? **

**Joey… **

**No you don't know what it's like****  
****when nothing feels alright****  
****you don't know what it's like to be like me...**

"**Toc Toc Toc »**

**« NON! Je ne veux voir personne! » **

**« Mokuba ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'école? Tu sais que je me fais du souci pour toi ? » **

**«Seto… »**

**« Laisse-moi entrer. »**

**Seto ouvrit donc la porte, lui laissant voir un spectacle qui lui donna un pincement au coeur. Mokuba était la, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il semblait tellement malheureux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Mokuba puisse être aussi désespéré. Tout son corps était secoué d'affreux sanglots. Jamais Seto ne tolérais de voir son Mokuba ainsi. Seto embarqua sur le lit de son petit frère, baissa la musique afin qu'ils puisse s'entendre s'ils avaient à se parler puis le prit dans ses bras et le berça comme il le faisait toujours dans de pareilles situations. **

**Mokuba sentant la présence de cet être qu'il aimait tant, il se pressa de tout son long contre Seto en l'enlaçant de ses bras. Avant de s'adresser à lui, Seto déposa un léger baiser sur le front encore imprégné se sueur de son petit chat, comme il l'avait toujours secrètement appelé.**

**« Yugi m'a appelé, il y a environ un heure. Il était paniqué. Il m'a dit qu'après que Joey t'ait lancé ce paquet de bêtises, tu as pris les nerfs contre ton portable et tu t'es enfuit en courant pour ne plus revenir. Il voulait que je parte à ta recherche car il avait peur pour ta sécurité. » **

**« ... »**

**« Il faut que tu apprenne à éloigner les idiots comme Joey Wheeler de ta vie, Mokuba. Je t'avais prévenu qu'il était... »**

**« NON ! Joey n'est pas un idiot! Il est tout sauf un idiot ! » **

**« Mais Mokuba ! »**

**« Tu ne peux absolument pas comprendre, Seto. Oublie ça. » **

**« ? »**

**« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être comme moi… »   
**

**  
****To be hurt, to feel lost****  
****To be left out in the dark**

**« Mais d'être comment, je ne comprends pas... »**

**À ces paroles, Mokuba ricana. Il pensait pourtant que Seto avait des doutes, mais apparemment, il ne portait pas assez attention à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mokuba ne le cachait pas, pourtant. Ni à lui, ni au autres et il n'avait pas eu peur de l'affirmer avant aujourd'hui. À son frère. Son Seto. Qui se fouttait bien de lui à ce qu'il pouvait entrevoir. À son Seto pour qui il n'était finalement qu'une machine. Joey avait peut-être raison, après tout...**

**Mokuba se leva d'un bond, écartant du même coup Seto et souleva le coin de son matelas tout en engueulant contre Seto.**

**« Ah oui, hein ? D'être comment, tu as dit ? Je vais te le dire, d'être comment, moi ! De te sentir perdu quand pour la première fois tu rêves de beaux hommes qui viennent te caresser pour t'emmener au Nirvana ! De te sentir frapper à coup de point par la vie quand tu passe devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de ton frère alors qu'il est nu, en train de revêtir ses vêtements pour la nuit et que tu sent tes reins devenir plus douloureux que jamais ! »**

**Seto était bouche bée. Mokuba sortit finalement d'en dessous de son lit une pille de revue qu'il jeta tout près de Seto. Il s'agissait de revues pornos, bien sur mais...**

**Seto senti les larmes couler le long de son visage quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de revues pornos gay. **

**« J'ai été très longtemps seul dans les ténèbres avant de ne l'affronter par moi-même. De me l'avouer! Mais ces ténèbres, personne ne m'as aide à les traverser. Personne n'était présent pour m'aider ! J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là pour m'aider, Seto. Mais tu étais tellement obsédé par le travail que tu avais à faire à propos de la Kaiba Corporation que tu n'as même pas vu que j'avais besoin de toi ! J'ai souvent essayer de te demander de l'aide mais jamais tu n'as répondu à l'appelle... Jamais! » **

**  
****To be kicked when you're down****  
****To feel like you've been pushed around**

**Seto commençait finalement à comprendre quelque chose. Mokuba était-il amoureux de Joey ? À cette pensée, son cœur s'arrêta l'espace de quelques secondes. C'était donc ça...**

**« Puis après m'être en quelque sorte rejeté par la seule personne qui je croyais jusqu'à présent m'aimait réellement, en l'occurrence toi, je viens de savoir que le type pour qui j'en pince me méprise tout autant qu'il te méprise. Pour ce qui est de ton cas, je commence à le comprendre car à présent je te méprise aussi. Mais moi... je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire. Pourtant, contrairement à toi, j'ai un cœur. Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien… Pourquoi m'as t-il rejeté ? Joey... »**

**  
****To be on the edge of breaking down****  
****And no one's there to save you**

**Il était maintenant au tour de Seto de fondre en larme. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment avait-il pu laisser tomber Mokuba ? La seule personne qui n'ait jamais été la pour lui, il l'avait laissé tomber. SON petit chat. Il l'avait laissé tomber à l'eau avec son lourd secret. Mokuba ne s'était pas noyé, heureusement, il était fort mais il a quand même été près d'y passer pendant que lui ne pensait qu'au boulot, rivalisait encore et toujours contre son père adoptif maintenant défunt, ce Gozaburo Kaiba. Mais ce dont il ne se pardonnerait jamais, c'est qu'il n'avait pas été la pour Mokuba. Il n'avait pas été la pour le sauver.**

**« Pardonne-moi Mokuba… Pardonne-moi… » **

**  
****No you don't know what it's like****  
****Welcome to my life**

**Seto tenta d'agripper Mokuba qui était non loin de lui et de le serrer dans ses bras mais ce dernier le repoussa froidement. **

**Aussi froidement que tu m'as repousser, pensa-il. **

**Puis d'un geste rageur, il arracha de son coup l'amulette contenant la photo de Seto qu'il portait toujours sur lui et le jeta sur les revues pornos en face de Seto. **

**« Si c'est tout ce que tu peux faire eh bien, je te conseille d'aller au diable parce que de toute façon, tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est que d'être comme moi. »**

**Son ton était dur et Seto n'en pouvait plus. **

**« Arrête, Mokuba... je t'en supplie... »**

**Sa voix tremblait tout autant que le reste de son corps.**

**« D'accord, j'arrête, c'est bon. » **

**Mokuba se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre mais rendu dans le corridor, il décida de retourner sur ses pas. Il avait oublié de mentionner quelque chose à son crétin de frère. **

**Il réapparu donc dans le cadre de porte, apercevant son frère qui un jours, finirait par se déshydrater s'il continuait de la sorte et lui dit ces derniers mots. **

**« Et au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose. Bienvenue dans le vrai monde, Seto Kaiba. » **

**Mokuba s'en alla finalement, laissant Seto là ou il était et où il était. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées avait que lui aussi se retrouve dans le même état que Seto. Il irait donc faire une balade au bord de l'eau, de l'autre côté de la ville. **

**  
****Do you wanna be somebody else?****  
****Are you sick of feeling so left out?**

**« Toc toc toc. » **

**Une bonne vieille servante aux cheveux blancs et au sourire chaleureux ouvrit la porte du manoir Kaiba. **

**« Bonjour, Monsieur ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »**

**Le jeune homme au yeux violets avait l'air grave. **

**« Est-ce que je pourrais voir Mr. Seto Kaiba ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas si il est en état de vous parler mais... C'est urgent ? » **

**« C'est effectivement très urgent. »**

**« C'est d'accord, suivez-moi. Qui dois-je lui annoncer? »**

**« Yugi Mûto. »**

**Yugi suivit donc la servante à travers tout le domaine Kaiba pour arriver devant une imposante porte en bois sur laquelle était gravé Mokuba Kaiba. Que pouvais-il bien faire dans la chambre de Mokuba ?**

**« Mr. Kaiba? »**

**« Laissez-moi, Sandy. »**

**« Un certain Mr. Yugi Mûto veut vous voir. Il dit que c'est urgent. »**

**« Yugi ? Euh… laissez-moi deux secondes, j'arrive! »**

**Sa voix était mélancolique et imprégné de tristesse. En l'espace d'une minute, Kaiba était sorti de la chambre de Mokuba, les yeux rougis et enflés comme jamais auparavant ils ne l'avaient étés. **

**« Que se passe-il, Yugi ? Dis-moi tout. C'est à propos de Mokuba ? »**

**« Eh oh ! Du calme ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? »**

**Yugi remarqua qu'une larme dévalait lentement la joue de Kaiba et il étira lentement la main et la déposa sur la nuque de Kaiba après quoi il se ravisa et du pouce, alla chasser la larme qui continuait son itinéraire. Yugi fut surpris de la réaction de Kaiba. Ce dernier prit la main de Yugi et la pressa sur son visage après quoi il fondit en larme en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme aux cheveux tricolores. **

**« Allez mon vieux. Tu vas te calmer et après, tu vas tout me raconter, c'est d'accord ? »**

**Mais à peine Yugi eut-il finit sa phrase que Kaiba usa du pouvoir de sa Millenium Rod pour pénétrer l'esprit de Yugi et lui faire voir tout ce qui s'était passé comme lui l'avait vu. À la fin d visionnement, Yugi resta sans la moindre réaction mais quand il comprit finalement, il resserra subtilement l'étreinte qu'il avait pour Kaiba. Il avait besoin d'un petit frère à câliner et il l'avait désigné.**

**« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Seto. »**

**« J'aurais du le savoir et puis, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une grosse bêtise. »**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais où il est. Il aime bien aller au bord de l'eau, de l'autre côté de la ville. J'ai parlé à Joey et il est déjà parti le rejoindre. Il m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Il s'en va l'expliquer à Mokuba maintenant. Ne t'en fait pas, Kai… »**

**« Seto. » **

**« Seto. »****  
**

**Are you desperate to find something more****  
****Before your life is over ?**

**Mokuba regardait tout autour de lui. Tout semblait ridicule. Mais le plus ridicule qu'il trouva autour de lui, ce fut un jeune couple d'amoureux qui s'embrassait sur la terrasse d'un café. Il n'osa pas avouer que s'il trouvait cela ridicule, c'était un peux par jalousie. Pour lui il serait difficile de faire comme eux. Deux garçons qui s'embrassent en pleine rue, ça attire le regard et plus d'une fois. Mais ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils allaient apprendre à l'accepter. Lui allait se respecter tout en vivant sa vie mais les autres devraient le respecter lui en le laissant vivre la sienne comme il l'entend. C'était ça, sa philosophie. Ce pourquoi il ne cachait plus son homosexualité. Mais il restait tout de même qu'il n'avait pas d'amant avec qui il pourrait faire toutes ces choses. Joey l'avait envoyé balader au loin. Au très très loin, dans les alentours de St-Clin-Clin-des-Meus-Meus, dans le fond du Québec déjà désigné comme étant le trou du cul de l'univers par ses habitants. Mokuba était au bord de la déprime profonde. Jamais aucuns garçons ne voudraient de lui. C'est fini. Euh... Ça ne commencera jamais. Jamais il ne trouverait l'amour. Joey l'avait jeté. **

**  
****Are you stuck inside a world you hate ?****  
****Are you sick of everyone around ?****  
****With the big fake smiles****  
****And stupid lies****  
****While deep inside your bleeding**

**Et pour ajouter au tout, il y avait un groupe de groupies, fans du mouvement Kaiba Mania qui le suivait à la trace depuis plus d'un kilomètre en ricanant et en se ventant d'avoir vu le grand, le magnifique Mokuba Kaiba. Habituellement, il aurait jouer le jeu, aurait joué à cache-cache avec elles ou aurait été leurs parler, leurs disant combien elles étaient belles, les faisant glousser en leurs disant qu'il n'y avait personne en vue pour l'instant dans sa vie amoureuse alors que c'était totalement faux; Il y avait Joey. Il y avait...**

**Pour la première fois, il se rendit contre à quel point c'était ridicule. À quel point il était aux yeux de la société quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Il était temps de se sortir de ce personnage, songea-il. Il les laisserait le suivre jusqu'au bord de l'eau puis ensuite jusqu'au dépanneur ou il irait s'acheter l'une de ses fameuses revues. Elles verraient bien qu'il ne veut rien savoir d'elles. Qu'à l'intérieur, il vivait autre chose. **

**Joey...**

**Mokuba arriva finalement au quai. Tout était encore une fois calme, comme il aimait tant mais quelque chose le frappa; tout étant habituellement désert à cet heure de l'après-midi, il pouvait distinguer une silhouette au loin. Une silhouette svelte, désinvolte, calme et gracieuse qui se laissait bercer par les vents marins. Quand la silhouette se retourna, le cœur de Mokuba rata un battement. **

**Joey... **

****

**No one ever lied straight to your face****  
****No one ever stabs you in the back****  
****You might think I'm happy****  
****But I'm not gonna be ok****  
**

**Joey s'avançait de sa démarche féline vers Mokuba. Il avait les yeux rouges et enflés lui aussi.**

**« Mokuba, il faut que je t'explique... Je ne voulais pas... enfin si mais... C'est difficile, tu comprends? »**

**« Je comprend très bien, Wheeler. Je comprends très bien à quel point tu m'as manipulé. Je te croyais quand tu disais que notre amitié était plus forte que toute les autres au monde. Tu te jouais de moi! Mais toi, personne ne t'a jamais menti en pleine face. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ce que l'on peut ressentir dans ces moments là. Personne n'a jamais été aussi hypocrite avec toi que tu l'as été avec moi. Personne n'a jamais joué avec ton cœur. Toi, tu savais que j'étais gay et tu t'en es servi pour t'amuser avec moi. Oui, Joey, je suis amoureux de toi. Ou plus, des mensonges que tu m'as racontés tout ce temps. J'aurais dû croire Seto quand il me disait que tu n'était qu'un crétin mais j'étais trop aveuglé par tes mensonges sur notre supposé amitié de rêve et par ta beauté. »**

**« Mokuba... »**

**« KAIBA! »**

**« Kaiba. Je crois que tu devrais écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. »**

**« D'autres mensonges? J'en ai ma claque des mensonges! »**

**« MAIS PEUT-ÊTRE QUE TU N'ÉTAIS PAS LE SEUL À ÊTRE MALHEUREUX DANS TOUT ÇA! » **

**«LA FERME WHEELER! ET LA, JE PARIS QUE TU VAS VOULOIR QUE JE BOUFFE CES CONNERIES COMME J'AI BOUFFÉ TOUT LE RESTE! T'ES PAS BIEN OÙ QUOI!» **

**« Oui, tu vas le gober parce que... parce que c'est la vérité, Mo...Kaiba. » **

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted****  
****You never had to work****It was always there****  
**

**« Pfff... Toi, t'as toujours eu quelqu'un sur qui compter et si l'une se désistait, Pouf! Une autre venait d'apparaître. Eh bien pas moi. Mon frère travaille toujours et je n'avais personne sur qui compter, mis à part toi. Tu étais ma vie, mon port d'attache, mon univers mais tu n'étais aussi qu'un mirage. Toi, tu as tout. La beauté, l'intelligence à tes heures (ricanement de Joey et Mokuba.), tu es drôle, tu es populaire, les gens t'aiment, moi le premier. Tu as sûrement eu une enfance paradisiaque avec beaucoup de jouets et des parents pour te tenir la main donc tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de donner ton salut à une personne. Toi, tu continues à jouer avec les gens comme tu joues avec tes cartes; avec insouciance. Tu ne connais pas la solitude. Si tu venais un jour qu'à prendre conscience que les gens autour de toi n'ont pas tous étés aussi choyés que toi, tu arrêterais de jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui. J'en suis convaincu. » **

**À la mesure où Mokuba parlait, Joey sentait la rage monter en lui. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Il ne savait rien de toute l'affaire. **

**You don't know what it's like****  
****What it's like****  
**

**« Ah oui, hein Kaiba! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est la solitude! Eh bien imagine toi donc que ma mère m'a volé ma sœur Serenity et m'a laissé seul avec un père alcoolique. Jusqu'à l'âge où j'ai finalement été assez fort pour me défendre je me suis fait battre par mon père. Souvent j'ai dû aller à l'Hôpital pour fracture, pour hémorragie interne pour d'autres blessures graves parce que mon père avait encore pété les plombs. La journée où il a arrêté de me battre a été la journée où j'ai enfin été capable de lui faire traverser une porte sans jamais qu'elle s'ouvre. Il a eu peur de moi alors il a arrêté de s'en prendre directement à moi mais j'ai toujours mon habituelle menace de mort par jour. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être seul. J'avoue toutefois que j'ai un avantage sur toi, j'ai Tristan. Toi, tu avais moi mais j'ai tenté de te rejeter. Et pourquoi? Parce que j'ai eu peur. C'est tout. »**

**Joey baissa les yeux vers le sol. Mokuba lui, était encore bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que la vie d'un ange puisse être aussi difficile. Il avait fait erreur en lui criant par la tête. Joey avait bel et bien une raison pour la quel il l'avait repoussé. Cette raison, seul Joey la connais. Mais au moins Mokuba était rassuré. Joey ne s'était pas joué de lui. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il sache la cause de ses actes. **

**  
****To be hurt, to feel lost****  
****To be left out in the dark**

**Mokuba se rapprocha de Joey de façon à ce que ses mains frôlent les siennes qui pendaient lacement de chaque côté de son corps. **

**« Joey, mais peur de quoi? »**

**Joey glissa lentement ses mains dans celles de Mokuba. Ce que Mokuba pouvait être devenu beau avec les années. En une été, il avait grandit pour rejoindre la taille de Tristan et ses traits avaient beaucoup changés. Sa chevelure en bataille avait encore allongé pour rejoindre sa taille et ses yeux gardaient encore quelque chose d'innocent, de frivole. Il était sans doute le plus beau lycéen de 14 ans qui n'ait jamais existé. **

**Joey emmena l'une des mains de Mokuba à la portée de ses lèvres, ferma lentement ses paupières et baisa tendrement la main de Mokuba. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Mokuba était rouge de la tête au pied.**

**« J'avais peur de ça... C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort pour un garçon. J'avais peur de me perdre dans tout ça et donc je t'ai envoyé balader. Tu aurais du entendre Yugi après ça. Il m'a servi une sauce assez épicée je dois t'avouer. » **

**  
****To be kicked when you're down****  
****To feel like you've been pushed around****  
****To be on the edge of breaking down****  
****And no one's there to save you**

**« J'avais peur d'être encore une fois blessé par un homme que j'aurais encore une fois aimé. La dernière fois que mon salut a été dû à un homme, ça m'a coûté terriblement cher. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes. J'avais peur de me faire blesser une nouvelle fois. J'avais peur... Tout simplement... »**

**  
****No you don't know what it's like****  
**

**Finalement, jamais ni l'un ni l'autre ne saurait ce que c'est que d'être dans la peau de l'autre mais tout ce qu'ils savaient réellement, c'est qu'ils avaient envie d'être l'un avec l'autre, réalisa Mokuba. **

**Mokuba s'approcha de Joey jusqu'à être tout près le son visage. Ils se fixèrent longuement, étudiant l'un et l'autre chacun de leurs traits. Les mains de Joey quittèrent les mains de Mokuba et l'une d'elle alla caresser la crinière de Mokuba tandis que l'autre s'afférait à sa taille. Mokuba lui, passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Joey avant de fébrilement fermer les yeux. Mais c'est quand Joey tira le bassin du jeune homme contre le sien que Mokuba du étouffer un cri de plaisir, plus rouge qu'une tomate. Sentir l'érection de SON Joey contre la sienne, ce n'était que trop bien pour lui. Leurs lèvres n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand Joey détourna la tête, intrigué par un fait.**

****

**Welcome to my life****  
**

**« Mokuba? »**

**Mokuba, la mine piteuse, ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Joey en voulant dire; tu n'aurais pas pu attendre APRÈS?**

**« Oui amour? »**

**« Tout le monde a entendu dire que ta mère était morte d'un cancer généralisé mais personne n'a entendu parlé de ton père... »**

**« Bien sûr car mon père est mort avant ma mère et donc, nous nous sommes faits adoptés par Gozaburo en l'occasion du décès de ma mère donc c'est certain que c'est du connu mais mon père, Seto l'a retrouvé au bout d'une corde dans la chambre froide. C'est pour ça qu'il est un peu... perturbé... »**

**« Et il...? »**

**« Buvait. »**

**«Ah bon. »**

**« Si je suis si près de Seto (Il va d'ailleurs falloir que j'aie m'excuser à lui...), c'est parce que quand mon père revenait saoul comme un tonneau, il allait le provoquer pour pas qu'il ne tombe ni su ma mère, ni sur moi. »**

**« ... »**

**« Joey? »**

**« Je crois que maintenant, on se comprend. »**

**Mokuba ri et prit une voix de vieille bique. **

**« La communication est primordiale dans le couple, Mr. Wheeler! » **

**Welcome to my life**

**« Mokuba! Au lieu de dire des conneries, embrasse-moi. »**

**D'un mouvement ferme, Joey tira Mokuba vers lui et l'embrassa. Jamais il ne se serait imaginé que les lèvres du directeur adjoint de la Kaiba Corporation fussent aussi douces et aussi sucrées. Puis Mokuba força doucement les lèvres de Joey de sa langue et alla caresser celle de son amant. Dieu que l'on peut se sentir bien dans les bras de Joey, pensa Mokuba. L'image de lui et Joey partageant une vie commune ne lui sembla pas désagréable. Même que ça lui sembla totalement sensé. Mais leur plaisir et les réflexions de Mokuba ne durèrent pas aussi longtemps qu'ils le pensèrent car ils furent interrompus par des rires. **

**  
****Welcome to my life**

**Toujours enlacés l'un à l'autre, ils se retournèrent vers la cause de leur dérangement. Il s'agissait de Yugi, de Tristan et de Téa et de... Seto. Yugi, Téa et Tristan, toujours rigolant, arrachèrent Joey des bras de Mokuba et le prirent par-dessus eux. **

**« Les gars, c'est pas drôle! »**

**Et tous en cœur, ils répondirent...**

**« À trois! 1...2...3! »**

**PLOUF! **

**Mokuba et Seto ne purent s'empêcher de rire, mais le calme revint vite entre les deux frères. **

**« Pardonne moi, Seto...je ne savais pas ce que je disait... j'était en colère et... » **

**« Je sais. Pardonne-moi aussi. J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'aider mais je crois que j'étais dans l'incapacité de quoi que ce soit face à ça. »**

**« C'est ce que je pense aussi. Je ne voulais pas te... »**

**« Mokuba, fais juste me promettre une chose. » **

**Une larme coula le long de la joue de Seto.**

**« Ne refais plus jamais ça! »**

**Seto se jeta dans les bras de son petit frère, larmoyant. Devant une situation aussi troublante, Mokuba ne pu s'empêcher de retenir ses larmes. **

**« Snif! Mais je voulais te Snif! Dire que toi et lui, Snif! Vous êtes adorable. »**

**« Merci Seto! Snif! »**

**Puis toujours larmoyant, Seto relâcha un peux l'étreinte qu'il avait pour son frère et Mokuba sentit quelque chose glisser dans son cou. Une chaîne. Son amulette contenant la photo de Seto. Jamais plus il ne l'enlèverait. Jamais. Ils seraient de nouveau unis pour la vie. **


	2. note importante! à lire absolument!

Hey salut tout le monde! J'aimerais juste vous demander un petit service. Je suis une personne qui adore les défis et je me demandais, y a-t-il un couple Yu-Gi-Oh! que vous n'avez jamais encore vu mais que vous aimeriez voir sur le net? Ça me ferait un plaisir d'écrire ça! Aussi pire que ça soit, j'aime les GROS défis! Donc plus le couple est inusité, plus ça va être amusant à écrire.

J'aimerais que vous m'en fassiez part à cette adresse vous voulez aussi me donner un début d'histoire, un fait ou une parole qui doit être prononcé dans la fic, ça serait aussi très drôle.

Maintenant, à vous de faire déborder ma boîte au lettres!

Sam Pegasus ... et Sam ne vient jamais sans Madrik!

P.S. J'aime autant les yaoi que les yuri!


	3. Épilogue

**Chapitre bonus!**

**Welcome to my life**

**Salut tout le monde! Me voilà de retour pour un chapitre en extra! J'espère que vous aimerez!**

**Réponses à vos reviews!**

Nakuru Akisawa : Salut! J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que je suis une ani serenity et que la seule personne avec qui je la voie bien c'est avec Insector Haga! Mais je retiens quand meme l'idée du Joey/Setenity. J'aime les couples _inscest_. En tout les cas, merci d'avoir lu ma fic! Je suis heureuse que tu aies aprécié!

Thealie: Le couple Yugi/Atem a été fait mais j'aime beaucoup l'idée. Je la retiens et merci!

Léti : Wow! Je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu aies aimé à ce point. J'aime VRAIMENT, l'idée du Mokuba/Tristan! C'est l'une des meilleures propositions que j'ai eue jusqu'à maintenant. Qui sait, peut-être que je vais en faire un one shot un moment donné! C'était très gentil de ta part et j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre surprise si tu viens qu'à le lire!

Julie.Percevent : Sur ce couple là, je verrais une histoire de viol ou bien un voyage dans le temps, un amour passionné entre Salomon et Mokuba puis… tu vois le genre? Quelque chose de super romantique ou de totalement horrible:D Ou oui, un délire T O T A L un peu comme la grosse MITE!mitemitemite! Oups… en tout les cas, merci pour ta review!

Sogna: Jamais songé au raphaël/yami mais c'est pas bête du tout! Merci!

Kyuen: LOL! Je suis justement en traine de penser à une autre songfic sur eux deux! Pas quelque chose de long mais quelque chose de semblable à welcome to my life. Je crois que je devrais effectivement y voir. Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu ma fic et je suis franchement heureuse de voir que tu l'as aimé!

Chise: Je dois t'avouer que j'ai un faible pour le couple Yami/Seto. C'est une bonne idée et je le retiens pour une fic à venir. Merci! Mais je dois t'avouer, s'ils ont à être en couple, ils ne seront pas les personages principaux et leurs histoire ne sera pas l'histoire maitresse de la fic. Je les trouves tellement mignons quand ils sont juste en background… et aussi sous les feux de la rampe quand ils sont au lit mais bon. C'est un autre detail. Encore merci!

WELCOME TO MY LIFE, Epilogue

Il était maintenant au tour de Seto de marcher sur cette rue passante. La même qui avait accueilli les pensées noires de Mokuba quelques mois auparavant, et la même qui voyait en ce jour un Seto décidé à jouer le tout pour le tout. Il avait revêtit ses plus beaux atouts et s'apprêtait à aller faire ce qu'il aurait appelé LA bêtise capitale. Mokuba lui avait donné espoir que son désir soit un jour réalisable; il s'en allait déclarer sa flamme à sa Némésis.

Mokuba lui, était très heureux avec Joey. Ils s'aimaient passionnément l'un et l'autre. Seto acceptait très bien la perspective que son petit frère soit gay, bien que certaines personnes dans son entourage, comme Seto ne tarda pas à remarquer, le méprisait beaucoup. Il était difficile d'être adjoint d'une compagnie comme la Kaiba Corporation en étant marginal. Mokuba en savait quelque chose mais réussissait tout de même à surmonter tout ça sans qu'il n'y ait aucune répercutions dans le couple uni et amoureux qu'il formait avec Joseph, et c'est ce courage qui avait inspiré Seto Kaiba à en faire de même.

Seto était amoureux lui aussi... et il irais la voir, sa Némésis. Il lui dirait tout, pour le simple fait de se sentir enfin libre de ce fardeau.

Il arriva finalement devant la rue qu'il espérait tant; Helena Street. Il s'y avança, quittant le boulevard et son animation pour pénétrer dans cette rue d'aspect sombre, délabré. Plusieurs blocs d'appartements bruns et de petite taille y étaient collés l'un à l'autre, les voitures et les déchets jonchant la rue en un même amas sale et puant. Il n'était pas dans le plus beau quartier de Domino. En fait, c'était le pire, là où les appartements ne sont pas cher et permettent d'accueillir les plus pauvres et les plus débauchés, comme ceux qui comme son père biologique passaient tout l'argent qu'ils avaient dans la boisson et la drogue. Ces loyers bons marchés qui accueillaient aussi des étudiants, de jeunes universitaires en quête de savoir qui n'avaient tout simplement pas les moyens de se payer les cartiers latins...

Il arriva finalement devant l'un des blocs. Une motocyclette y était garée, annonçant la présence de sa Némésis. .

Seto grimpa les deux étages d'escalier de métal peint de noir qui le séparait de cette porte mal isolée sur la quelle il tambourina trois petits coups secs. Un homme ne mit pas long à répondre. Il était presque aussi grand que Seto, avait les cheveux bruns foncés coupés court et des yeux de même couleur. Il était tout habillé de cuir noir, digne d'un vrai motard.

« Dis donc, mon vieux, t'en fais une de ces têtes, aujourd'hui! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu aussi piteux, c'est quand Mokuba t'avais engueulé avant d'aller rejoindre Joey et que Yugi t'avais ramassé à la miette. »

« Ah, arrêtes vieux, t'exagère encore. »

« Là, je te reconnais. Allez, entre. Je viens de faire du café car je commençais à cogner des clous sur mon devoir. T'en veux? »

« Encore du dessin technique? »

« Toujours du dessin technique, oui. »

Seto entra dans l'appartement de Tristan. La première chose qu'il remarqua quand il entra dans le salon fut l'immense table à dessin qui était installée contre le mur du fond. Tristan étudiait en architecture, aussi étonnant cela puisse-il paraître. Une feuille y était placée et on pouvait y distinguer une petite maison de quatre étages seulement, derrière les lignes axes, les lignes de constructions, de collations et patati et patata. Seto s'en approcha pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait, et pu se rendre contre de la qualité du model.

« Victorien, 17ième siècle. Tu aimes? »

« Et c'est toi qui l'as créé? »

« De toute pièce. C'est un vrai bijou. »

Tristan emmena les deux tasses de café et les déposa sur la petite table qui trônait le salon pour aller se placer à l'arrière de Seto qui détaillait le plan sans le comprendre vraiment. Tristan déposa ses mains sur les épaules de Seto et se dressa pour voir par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce que pointait Seto du doigt.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça? »

« C'est un peux plus compliqué. Il me faudrait les projections orthogonales pour que tu comprennes vraiment. »

« J'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. Moi, je gère une compagnie et tout ces barbouillages, je demande à des architectes de me les montrer sur ordinateur avec la couleur et des formes compréhensibles. »

« Moi je me demande où je vais aller après l'université. Je vais sûrement aller voir pour... »

« T'inquiète. Il y a déjà un job qui t'attend à la Kaiba Corporation, mais j'aimerais que ça ne s'ébruite pas trop. »

Tristan figea et ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de Seto. Il fit demi tour et s'en alla en direction de l'unique canapé sur lequel il se laissa tomber, n'arrivant pas à saisir ce que Seto venait de lui dire. La Kaiba Corporation. Tout les jeunes architectes en rêvaient mais seuls les plus talentueux arrivaient à y entrer après plusieurs années à bosser comme des défoncés s'il avaient la chance d'arriver à prendre un rendez-vous avec Kaiba en personne, qui généralement n'écoutaient rien de ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Et lui l'avait avant même d'avoir terminé son cours, que déjà un job lui était promis. À la Kaiba Corporation! Magnifique. Mais...

« Seto, t'es vraiment un chum... Merci mais je ne peux pas acc... »

« Tais-toi... »

Seto alla s'asseoir près de lui et d'un mouvement précautionneux, il appuya sa main sur la joue de Tristan et diriges son regard d'acajou vers le sien.

« Je ne veux pas te voir faire de maisons roulottes, compris? Alors, tu vas venir travailler à la Kaiba Corporation. Tu n'as pas le choix. Je veux travailler avec toi, Tristan Taylor. »

Cela le fit rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Pour un motard, ce n'était pas très élégant mais Seto lui le trouvait trop mignon.

« Seto, je ne peux pas accepter, c'est trop et... »

« Shut...Tristan. » murmura t-il.

Seto déplaça sa main et plaqua un long doigt fin sur les magnifiques lèvres de l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Elles étaient douces et Seto était certain qu'elles l'étaient encore plus quand il s'agissait de les embrasser, de se faire embrasser par elles. À cette pensée lubrique, il s'avança vers Tristan sans réfléchir le moins du monde et l'embrassa avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Eh oui, elles étaient encore plus douces! Plus douces qu'il ne se le serait jamais imaginé, en plus d'avoir un petit goût de chocolat. Voyant que Tristan ne semblait pas prendre part au baiser, Seto enleva ses lèvres de sur celles de son amour et baissa la tête, honteux.

« Pardonne moi. Je me suis laissé emporté. Je n'aurais jamais dû. J'ai si honte.»

Comprenant son erreur, Tristan prit Seto dans ses bras et le serra tout contre lui. Il ne voulait pas le blesser pour rien au monde mais il n'avait jamais été le gars le plus génial en amour et il ne le serait jamais. Et surtout quand il s'agissait de baiser volé, là, il était foutu. Seto lui, ne comprenait plus rien. Vraiment plus rien. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de savourer le fait d'être dans les bras puissants de son aimé, de sentir sa bonne odeur, de déguster le fait d'être niché dans son cou. Il se senti encore plus confus quand Tristan prit sa tête entre ses mains et lui embrassa délicatement le front, pour le ré enlacer immédiatement, parsemant son cou dans lequel il s'était niché de baisers suaves.

« C'est à moi de te demander pardon. » murmura t-il tout contre son oreille qui se mit à mordiller immédiatement après.

Seto se demandais ce qu'il devait comprendre dans tout ça. Ce fut plus clair toutefois quand Tristan s'éloigna un moment de Seto et enleva son petit jacket de cuir qui laissait place à un chandail à manches courtes moulantes de couleur noir, détaillant toute l'élégance et la puissance de son corps. Puis ce fut au tour de Tristan de s'emparer des lèvres de Seto. Ce fut un baiser plutôt doux, qui dégénéra vite en un baiser brûlant de passion, que Tristan fini par rompre quand il se rendit contre que Seto et lui étaient torse nus, que lui était sur Seto et que le sofa était plus qu'inconfortable.

« Dis, Seto, ça te dirais de... » Tristan pointa en direction de la porte de sa chambre qui était close.

« Oui. Je n'ai jamais vraiment visité ta chambre. »

« Eh bien c'est le temps où jamais. »

Tristan se leva et aida Seto à en faire de même. Une fois debout, ils en profitèrent et s'enlacèrent.

« Seto? »

« Mm? »

« Ça va peut-être te surprendre mais il y a déjà un moment que j'en ai envie. »

« De...? »

« De toi. Je... Je t'aime, Seto. »


End file.
